Iron also melts
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Translate of "Ferro também derrete". Também disponível em PT-BR. Could someone believe that's Vickers has feelings? Shaw didn't think that was possible.


**Iron also melts**

* * *

 **Pairing:** E. Shaw / M. Vickers

 **Summary:** Translate of "Ferro também derrete". Also avaluable in PT-BR. Could someone believe that's Vickers has feelings? Shaw didn't think that was possible. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language (I'm Brazilian, and we talk Português-BR, not Spanish, thanks.). So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here. Does anyone want to be my _beta_? It will make me super happy. Super! =]

 **Special Warnning:** This was of one the Fics that's already was on my profile so long go. And I decides to repost it. New ones will come and I hope that you like them. Thank you for all olders reviews, be sure that I keep them all with me.

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Within that damned ship, that iron smell, and smoke everywhere. The metal taste was in my mouth as she pushed me against the wall. "And then Shaw? What were you saying?" I was out of breath to answer, neither wanted to. When she was like this, there was nothing better than to let her have her way with me. Not that I was complaining. "I want it faster, Vickers ..." I forced myself to say. But the hot breath on my neck was making me lost.

Strong arms pulled me back to bed. The mattress was so soft contrasting against the body pressing me hard down. Lips demanding entry. I could not deny. The strong and aggressive tones were accompanied by a light caress. Every cell in my body asked for more. Her body over mine, causing the best sensations. The thigh sliding between mine. She smiled every time I broke the kiss without impeding me to let out a groan. The butterflies in my stomach were almost there. Could already feel that vicious pressure closer to the surface. And she had not even begun. I pressed myself even more against her, pulling her even more against me. Impossible not to love the sigh she let out.

Holding my hands above my head she distributed kisses all over my neck. "Faster?" She whispered in my ear, a bit before biting my pulse point. The sigh that followed was inevitable. And the next groan as well. Rolling my nipple between his fingers,she looks toward me with that same devilish smile. Lowering the lips in the valley between my breasts she made me groan again.

Since I came to the company, Vickers had accompanied my stay, let's say, very closely.

It was not until the moment she stopped me from entering the hyper-sleep, I really understood what she wanted.

"So, Doctor... Do you think there may be some other creature better than women in this universe?" She asked, looking at me as he stroked the inside of my thigh. Scratching my thigh to get where I most wanted her. I grabbed the sheets around me and left a muffled groan as she let out a slight breath just right between my legs. She smiled. "I think this is a not" barely registered the words and felt her tongue invading my center. No need to look for the ship's window to see the stars, they were rigth in front of my eyes now.

"Vickers" I sighed and her impossibly increased the frequency of movements, my vision was getting blurred and I knew exactly what was coming next. Holding those fine hair almost silver, her name was the last thing that escaped my lips. In a low whisper.

"Vi... ckers..."

A guttural roar left my throat. Could it really be something better than a woman? I doubt it. Especially after her fingers finally made me lose what was left of my senses. And once again I went to the stars. Even as being among them.

Vicker could be a tremendous bitch with the crew, but she had some talent...

A Vodka cup later, she returned to bed. The smell of alcohol blurry through her perfume made me even more asleep. But I could not. I got up and started looking for my clothes, which should be somewhere.

"What are you doing?" Those beautiful eyes were hard upon me.

"Going to my room. You do not..." I was confused, she never asked. Just waited for me to retire myself.

"But I'm not finished with you," the realization hit me like a brick wall.

"Oh"

Calmly she came to me and wrapped herss arms around my waist. The warm breath mingling with mine, until it finally closed the space between us. And this time it was a soft kiss. Over soft. Oh No ...

"Vickers, I..." I tried to break the kiss.

"Calm down, Dr. Shaw. Just come with me" she pulled me to bed again, and this time there was not a hint of brutality in it. Pulling me over her body, she made me lie on her shoulder. And that's something new.

"You must be exhausted, just sleep."

I pretended not to have felt the kiss she put on my hair and held me even more perfect in the woman's body beside me. Intertwining legs with mine, stroking my hair, and the soothing, steady breathing, she made me sleep in minutes. But not before hearing a faint whisper. "Who said I can not 'love'?"

 **A/N:** Okay, it's my first attempt at a hot scene. Be nice to me ... =]

* * *

 _ **A/N:Still here? So give me a review mate!**_


End file.
